


Like A Virgin

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, First Blow Job, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Wade gets a lil nervous about frick fracking a virgin, brief thought boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Peter finally gets what Madonna was going on about.





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa! Been meaning to write this one forever but could never be stuffed. Enjoy!

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of adrenaline high giggling echoed into Deadpool’s apartment as he forced the window open, tumbling through onto the floor.

“Perfect landing!” The mercenary proclaimed, voice muffled due to his head being smooshed into the Pollock stained carpet. Spider-man attempted to stifle his laughter at the comical sight of the other face down and ass up as he followed suit in a far more agile manner.

Spidey quickly helped the anti-hero back to his feet, both still tittering in their after patrol excitement. Without even thinking they were all over each other, Deadpool’s hands sliding down the younger’s waist while his drew up around his super-boyfriend’s chest and neck.

The mutant quickly lead him over to the partially shredded couch, navigating or rather stumbling over the weapons and pizza boxes left strewn across the floor in the darkness. The ex-soldier barely missed being skewered by a couch spring as he sat, pulling the tittering angel into his lap.

Peter had already pulled off his mask, brown eyes glinting with glee as he grinned, his arms tight around his partner’s neck. Wade quickly followed suit, practically ripping off his mask. The brunette’s grin widened even further, loving how the other was finally comfortable enough with him to whip his mask off whenever they were alone. Like this, he could hold the other’s face in his hands and stare into his impossibly bright eyes, the twin irises as blue as the sky on a clear sunny day.

They joined lips hurriedly, desperately exchanging saliva as they began their heated after patrol make out session. It had become almost a tradition of sorts as of recent. Every other night they would go out together for patrol of the city, Deadpool would bring midnight snacks (Tuesdays was Mexican aka taco’s, Thursday was Italian aka pizza, and Saturdays was Canadian aka pancakes), they’d find a quiet roof to eat on, hang out, beat up some baddies, and then go over to Wade’s to tongue fuck till Peter worked up the resolve to make his way out of the merc’s arms and back home. Every now and then he was too exhausted to make the effort, and would instead crash there. Wade would always insist Peter take the bed and he the couch, but on the most recent occasion the brunette had finally managed to convince the other to actually share the mattress with him. Other than that they were yet to move past heavy groping, hand jobs and rushed bouts of horny clothed humping.

Peter was honestly surprised at Wade’s level of self control. Considering how... honest he was about his sexual attraction to Peter, he’d always expected him to be a lot pushier, but no matter what Wade never started anything they hadn’t already done or established the part-time hero was comfortable with. It was starting to drive him a little crazy. Even now as their tongues battled his hands hadn’t strayed from gripping the younger’s ass, holding the brunette close.

Peter gently bit at his boyfriend’s bottom lip, grinding down into the other’s lap. Wade made a sexy sound of approval at the action, using his hold on the boy’s lycra clothed cheeks to assist him in his humping.

“Shit babyboy.” Wade whispered breathily, erection rubbing desperately against Peter’s own. God, the thin spandex between them was torture, especially with the way the brunette was looking at him. That look belonged on a hooker down at the bar.

“Bedroom?” Peter whispered hopefully, already short of breath.

“Holy zombie baby Jesus yes please.” The superhero giggled as he was lifted right up, clinging to Wade’s front like a baby animal and continuing to kiss him stupid as the other fumbled toward the open bedroom door.

Wade kicked it shut behind him, leaving the light off as they managed their way over to the bed in one piece, landing in a heap on the unmade covers with excited laughter. Wade quickly crawled on top, his lips and tongue all over Peter’s jaw and his hands sliding up the boy’s body.

“You sure?” Peter nodded, his heart thumping wildly as he spread his legs reassuringly, guiding Wade’s hand to the hidden zipper at the back of his neck. The mercenary swore to himself breathily and slowly began to tug it down, all the biting and licking the brunette’s earlobe.

“Wait-” Wade immediately froze, his hand retreating from the half undone zip as he distanced himself enough Peter had a little breathing space. The brunette’s cheeks had turned a soft shade of pink as he looked up at him bashfully. “I’ve never...” It took a moment, but slowly the mercenaries eyes went wide in disbelief.

“Like, not even with a girl?” Peter bit his lip and shook his head in confirmation, looking embarrassed. Wade however appeared almost afraid. “Wait... How old are you?” He asked hesitantly.

“... Seventeen...” As of barely two months ago, thank God, but Wade didn’t need to know that. He looked shocked enough as it was.

“That’s- That’s legal in New York right?” He didn’t sound confidant as he slowly began to distance himself. Peter nodded hurriedly, yanking the other back down. “Thank fuck!” Wade exclaimed between kisses, his hands back all over the teen. His lips had just begun to molest Peter’s throat when he suddenly pulled away again. “You sure you wanna waste your first time on me?” He asked, watching closely for any sign of uncertainty as the other rolled his eyes.

“Positive.” Peter replied, pulling him back in for another kiss. He refused to believe any moment spent with Wade was a waste, no matter what anyone (even Wade) said. This was not a waste, it was a fricken dream come true.

“Don’t you worry baby, I’ll make sure your first time feels good.” The older promised, kissing him passionately as he returned to sliding the zipper down all the way.

Peter sat up as the opening reached his tailbone, allowing the other to pull the top half of the suit off his shoulders and expose his upper torso. For a moment Wade’s looked as though he was going to have a orgasm right then and there at the rare sight of Peter’s exposed skin, his lips latching onto the teen’s throat like a leech.

The brunette slowly laid back down, turning his head away to give Wade more area to mark. Bruises never seemed to last more than a day on his skin, even with Wade’s vacuum mouth, so he wasn’t too worried about his aunt noticing hickeys. If anything she’d probably high five him if she saw, but then would come the questions. What’s her name? How old is she? That was a conversation he wasn’t quite ready for. He didn’t even know the answer to the latter yet.

“So, umm... Just out of curiosity...” Peter began, eyes fluttering as Wade did something amazing with his tongue, “um, how- how old are you?” Deadpool froze momentarily, his tongue retreating back into his mouth.

[Too old for you.]

{ANCIENT!}

“Urr, you don’t wanna know.” He replied after a pregnant pause, returning to mouthing Peter’s neck.

“Nnn~ Why not?”

“Well, ur, some things are just better left a secret?” Peter pouted and pulled Wade up by his collar, giving him the big ass doe-eyed look he always seemed to fall for.

“Please?” Still the mutant appeared hesitant. “Oh come on Wade! Like what? Thirty?”

“...ish.”

“Come ooon Wade, I told you mine you have to tell me yours.”

“Nu uh.” The mercenary rebutted eloquently.

“No secrets, okay? I don’t actually care how old you are Wade, I just think I should probably know how old the guy I’m giving my virginity to actually is.” Wade seemed to think on this quite seriously for a moment.

“... Are you by any chance into sugar daddys?”

“What? No-”

“Sweet jalapeno Jesus! is that why you hang around Stark!?”

“Oh my God Wade, don’t be disgusting! He’s like a father to me!”

“Wait... Does that mean I get to be his future son in law???”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Wade-”

“When do I meet him!?”

“Um, let’s see, today's Saturday... So yeah, never.” Peter yanked Wade down and crashed their lips together, finding it the only effective method of shutting the motor mouth up. Thankfully the easily distracted Canadian was quickly back on track, helping Peter peel out of his suit.

The hero threw his gloves aside as Wade worked at the bottom half, ripping it down his lithe legs till he was left in nothing but a pair of white, tented briefs. For a moment Wade just stared down at him in awe, the brunette highly concerned his heart might actually burst out of his chest at the rate it was thundering.

“You know, real superhero’s don’t wear underwear.” The brunette almost laughed, grinning up at the man with the attention span of a two year old.

“Shut up Wade.” He commanded lovingly, fingers trailing up the other’s textured nape.

“It’s true you get panty lines! Personally, I think g-strings are the solu-mmff!” Another rough joining of their lips (Peter often forgot he had superhuman strength when handling Wade, but thankfully the other never complained) and Deadpool’s nervous babble was successfully silenced.

Impatient and horny the brunette tugged at Wade’s suit, completely unaware as to how the hell it actually came off.

“Yours too.” He demanded breathily, searching desperately for a zip. The mercenary seemed hesitant but moved to do as asked none the less.

“One sec.” Wade rolled off him and sat on the side of the bed, starting to remove his boots. “Just, don’t... freak out, okay?” He requested, evidently not feeling very self-assured as he removed his gloves next and threw them aside.

“Scouts honour.” Peter promised, daring to sit up behind him and mouth his scarred nape encouragingly. It seemed to boost the other’s confidence as he hurriedly attempted to yank all his limbs out of the leather and spandex suit.

After a intermission of struggling, falling off the bed at one stage and then rolling around in an attempt to release his final leg, Wade finally jumped to his feet, displayed in all his naked glory. Peter only had a moment to take it all in before he was pounced, but in that moment all he could do was stare.

Wade’s skin was a universe of it’s own, covered in scars and welts without a hair in sight. And then there was his cock. It was covered in marks like the rest of him, and Peter couldn’t help worrying about how painful it looked, but that wasn’t what had him near gaping. Of course, it had always felt big in his hand or against his hip, but never in all his years of accidentally catching sight of other boys’ after-sport-erections in the lockers had he ever seen something so... immense. Like, it wasn’t impossibly large, but it was most definitely the biggest Peter had seen (excluding porn he’d accidentally stumbled upon online).

Peter’s hand slipped down Wade’s nude torso, mapping ever tiny hill and crevice as he shyly attempted to make his way to the other’s member. Wade, however, had other plans, catching his wrist the second it tentatively reached his navel.

“Oh no baby boy, tonight’s all about you.” Peter’s cheeks reddened as the other held his forearms to the mattress and began to press filthy kisses all over his body, trailing down towards his underwear. Wade tugged the item down with his teeth till his erection was freed, tucking the band under his balls. The hero made an embarrassed and aroused sound as Wade grinned dangerously up at him from his swollen cock, licking his lips as he observed his sex, taking in every detail from his sparse brown pubes to his pink swollen tip. The brunette had to look away as the man’s head dipped down, gasping and clenching his eyes shut as a warm tongue began to caress his balls and underside.

His whole body had gone rigid, hands gripping the sheets as Wade went down on him, taking his member all the way to the base. A small chocking sound left Peter’s throat as the mercenary hollowed his cheeks and began to bob.

“Sh-Shit-!” Well this was nothing like a hand. It was hot and wet and oooooh- God! Wade was amazing with his tongue! He couldn’t get this legs wide enough apart with his underwear around his thighs, not till Wade yanked them the rest of the way off, leaving Peter to kick them aside.

Head back and panting the teen rested one of his hands on Wade’s head, taking care not to grip lest he hurt the other as he spread his knees. The mercenary had a grip on his thighs now, lifting Peter’s bottom half up off the mattress.

“Ohhh Wade~ fuuuh-ck-!”

Wade froze suddenly, Peter’s prick popping out of his mouth as he gasped dramatically.

“You swore!” He exclaimed in disbelief.

“Now is so not the time Wade.” The brunette replied, chest still heaving.

“Right, got it.” Wade’s lips were back on him in a moment, mouthing down the underside toward his balls. He spent a good half-minute with his tongue in Peter’s gooch, before slowly moving further down.

“Aaack! W-Wade!” Peter squirmed in the other’s grip, his lover’s tongue between his cheeks. “G gross!” He literally shat out of there and Wade was licking it!

“Relax baby,” Came the anti-hero’s muffled voice from his ass, “trust me it will help it hurt less.” Peter bit his lip and turned away, the sight of Wade’s head buried in his sex too much to bear. He was literally dripping at this point, despite how weird it felt and how unhygienic it was... How the hell was this even turning him on!? And it only got worse as he felt the other’s tongue wriggle inside his sphincter, causing him to let out a very unmanly squeak of surprise. He could hardly stay still at this point, chest heaving as his upper back and head remained to only parts of his body actually on the bed.

Suddenly Wade’s tongue retreated and he was slowly lowered back down, confused and extremely horny as Wade leaned over him and reached inside his top bedroom draw. He quickly retrieved a small metallic red square and a clear pink cylinder, dropping the condom beside them so he could pop the container open. Peter watched raptly as Wade doused his middle and pointer in lube, grinning at Peter as he lifted one of the teen’s lithe legs over his shoulder.

Peter cringed, expecting pain as the other slipped one finger in after the other, but rather than stinging it just felt kind of... Weird? Sort of like his tongue but... Filling . Peter was quite certain it had hurt more last time he tried it himself, even as Wade began to scissor, though he hadn’t had lube on hand at that time he supposed. It still certainly wasn’t comfortab-

“OH~!” Scratch that. Holy shit that was the most amazing sensation he’d ever felt in his entire life! It was like his spidey-sense had flipped, coursing through his every nerve and promising something amazing was coming.

Wade grinned as the brunette’s walls tightened suddenly around him, continuing to gently rub the tender spot he’d found. Peter immediately went rigid again, mouth wide and his head back as he moaned shamelessly.

“Like that?” His boyfriend asked, given little reply besides Peter desperately attempting to fuck himself on his fingers.

“Nnnngh-! F-fuck Wade!” There had to be a God ‘cause there was no way evolution could be so kind as to make something feel so amazing and then tuck it away just close enough to reach.

“Wow, you’re fucking stretchy baby.” Wade commented offhandedly, his third finger easily slipping inside the other.

“W-Wade- H-hurry up-!” God, he wasn’t going to last long enough for Wade to actually get inside at this point.

“Just a few more minutes baby, trust me.”

“N-no, now- please! I’m so fucking close Wade~” Peter mewled and pulled away so he could lay on his back and spread his legs, feeling an immediate lacking as Wade’s fingers slipped out.

“Urrr...” The merc’s brain stopped functioning a moment at the sight of Peter laid out before him, pre-cum dripping down his erection, hole gaping and glistening with lube. The brunette grabbed around for the condom beside him (a large, figures, everything about Wade was big. Big personality, big mouth, big dick,) and flung it at him, successfully bringing the man back to earth.

Wade quickly opened the packet and pulled out a bright red rubber. How fitting.

“Strawberry flavoured,” Wade explained, rolling it onto his erection, “you can even have a taste next time, I got grape and banana in there too-” Peter jerked him back down by the neck, crashing their lips together wetly before pulling apart for air.

“No more talking Wade.” Peter ordered breathily between pants.

“Sorry.” Wade mumbled, cheeks going a little pink as he grabbed the lube again and proceeded to drown his cock in it. He used up half the container before finally throwing it aside and stroking himself a few times to spread it around, rubbing the excess from his hand on Peter’s opening. The brunette made impatient sounds and angled his hips up off the bed, surprised when Wade slipped a pillow underneath for support.

Finally Wade pressed up between his legs, the blunt end of his cock pressing to his entrance. Peter gripped the sheets in anticipation, widening his legs as the other slowly slid inside.

The brunette gasped and tensed up as the head pushed it’s way fully in and Wade froze, looking almost pained at the amount of will it took to not slam straight inside.

“K-keep-keep goin-” Peter gasped, refusing to let a little burning pain get the better of him for. He was a superhero for God sake! He could take it.

Wade grunted what sounded like a accord and carefully continued to sheath himself inside his lover, his eyes clenched shut and grip tight on Peter’s hips. About half way in and the brunette had to cover his mouth to stop from making a pained sound, torn between hating and loving the feeling of the other’s throbbing cock inside his impossibly stuffed opening. He had to remind himself to breath as Wade forced himself the rest of the way, moaning long and hard as he finally pressed his pelvis to his lover’s thighs.

Peter lay with his mouth wide and eyes clenched shut, stuffed so full he could hardly fathom to move. God, he was so fucking full!

Wade slowly pulled back out, causing the other to make an unidentifiable sound as his walls suddenly found themselves returning to their previous size. It was both reliving and horribly empty feeling as the other slid out almost all the way. The brunette wasn’t even given a moment to decide which was worse before he was pushing back in and ohhhhh, God feeling full was suddenly sooo good.

Wade was fucking loving it, breathing heavily as he attempted to apply some kind of rhythm to his thrust, getting steadily faster every time he buried himself to the hilt. The erratic snapping of his hips seemed to lose pace as he slowly lost it, grunting and lifting Peter’s legs over his shoulders so he could angle his cock at the other’s sweet spot.

“Haaa-ahh-!” God, Wade must have been a Hufflepuff too because fuck he was good at finding his prostate.

“Ohhh baby-baby you are soo fucking tight- fuck- fuck I love you- nnggh-”

“Ahhh- haa-! Wade-! Oh fuck Wade-! Yes-! Oh fuck yes!” They were both spewing nonsense, yelling and moaning without restraint.

Wade moaned deeply and suddenly slowed his tempo, hips jolting rigidly as he clenched his eyes shut.

“Fuck-ng-sorry-” He apologised between pants, stilling as his orgasm peaked. Peter whimpered, extremely unsatisfied by the lack of thrusting as he attempted to fuck himself on the other’s now limp cock.

“N-no- please don’t stop-” He begged as the other slipped out, Wade giving him a quick kiss as he slipped off the condom and tied it before throwing it aside.

“Don’t you worry baby, no ones stopping.” Peter didn’t even have the willpower left to tell Wade off for being so gross as he desperate exposed his swollen twitching hole to the other. The man was quickly back to pleasing him, his lips to Peter’s chest and his hand on the boy’s cock, the other slipping back inside the brunette’s warmth.

He trailed his lips from Peter’s nipples to his member, slipping his lips back around the weeping extension as he began to jab at his prostate. The hero quickly forgot all his complaints, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Wade attacked from both the back and front.

“WADE!!!” His climax hit him like a tsunami, leaving him breathless and confused as to which was was up. Wade stayed on his cock sucking like a vampire the whole way through, only slipping off when he was absolutely certain nothing else was coming out.

He pulled away smiling to observe the other, who lay completely limp covered in a sheen of sweat and panting like he’d run a marathon. Satisfied with his work Wade lay down beside his boy and pulled him close, kissing his forehead lovingly. Peter hummed happily, still stuck in a state of euphoria as he cuddled into the larger man’s chest

“Good?” Wade asked quietly, pulling a sheet over them.

“Mmmmm~” Was his only reply, the brunette clinging to him with a sleepy smile. Wade held him back tightly, their legs intertwining as he nuzzled into his hair and drowned in his after-sex scent.

Peter hardly registered it when the other started giggling he was so out of it.

“What?” He asked curiously, looking up at his lover.

“You swore.”

Wade only laughed harder as he was suddenly smothered by a pillow.

 

§

 

Peter made his way back over to the lounge in his aunt’s apartment, carrying a full bowl of Dorito’s as he hummed happily to himself. Ned sat waiting for him, a game controller in hand. He didn’t take his eyes off the screen as the brunette hurtled the couch and sat bouncily beside him, offering over the bowl.

“Thanks man.” The larger teen gladly accepted a handful, keeping his main focus on the brand new gaming console Peter had been given, courtesy of one Mr Tony Stark.

The two teens made an effort to catch up at least once a fortnight ever since Mr Stark had sent Peter to what was regarded as the ‘best academic highschool’ in all of New York. Honestly, sometimes the brunette thought that guy was one step away from demanding May let him straight up adopt Peter.

“Dude,” Peter’s musings and melody halted as Ned spoke, noticing the other was casting him a somewhat strange side look, “are you... humming Madonna’s ‘Like a Virgin’?” He asked tentatively.

“...Maybe.” Ned gasped dramatically, looking wide eyed back and forth from Peter to the tv screen. The part time hero had broken into a uncontrollable smile, attempting to hide it behind a orange chip.

“Did- did you and Deadpool?” Ned’s voice had gone up several octaves, and Peter was glad his aunt was out grocery shopping and wouldn’t hear. He bit his lip to try stop the grin on his face getting any wider as he nodded. “Dude no way! When?! Did it hurt? The internet says it hurts.”

“Last night. A little, but come on man, I’m Spider-man.” Peter replied proudly, still unable to stop smiling .

“Were you like, out of your suits?”

“Well, yeah?” Nudity was kind of required, if only partially.

“No, I mean, does he like know who you are?” Ohhhh, right.

“Oh yeah, I- er- actually kind of told him a little while ago, when we started dating.” Peter admitted guiltily.

“No way! Why didn’t you tell me?” Ned asked, scandalised. After all, up till now Peter had told him pretty much everything.

“I just... didn’t want you telling me how stupid it was, you know, cause he used to like, kill people for a living and all.” He mumbled the last bit, attempting to make such a horrific point sound like a casual part of conversation. Ned however was supportive as ever.

“But didn’t he stop for you?” Peter had to bite his lip again to stop his face appearing slightly manic as he nodded.

“So, what’s he look like?” The larger teen asked excitedly. “Is he hot? You said he had the body of a God so I’m guessing he’s really muscly.”

“Ohhhh yeah, but he’s not like, generically attractive...” Peter had to stop and think a moment about how to actually describe Wade. “He kind of looks like if Ryan Renolds screwed the pooch with a Shar-Pei.” Ned’s eyes went wide as bowls. It would probably take him a good while to get that image out his head.

“Wow.... So, how, like, old is he?”

Peter smiled to himself, recalling how Wade had whispered it into his ear that morning as they lay together in bed, drawing out every second they could before the brunette had to sneak back home. The answer hadn’t been as bad as he thought it would be, Wade had him thinking he was like Mr Stark’s age for a minute there, who though appeared young was actually in fact near forty years old. His aunt was much the same. Peter could only hope he too inherited this ageless gene.

“Older...”

“Like how much older?” Ned pressed.

“Like almost double my age older.” Peter admitted, causing the other’s eyes to widen again.

“Dude, you are so weird.” His best friend commented lightheartedly, the hero poking his tongue out at him in reply.

Yeah he was kind of weird, Peter mused with a smile, taking a bite out of another chip. It was a good weird though, like Wade.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Peter certainly did.  
> FYI Ned is Pete's confidant and the only one who knows about Wade or being him being Spidey (besides Tony) in this. Also, according to my research anyone 17+ in NY can have sex with any age above them legally. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, if I am it's googles fault. P.s Wade is about 35ish (idk i couldn't decide, hard to age a guy who acts like two year old half the time).  
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
